


In Check

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for April challenge at hardtime100.<br/>Challenge #08:  View<br/>Challenge #176:  8 Hard Years</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Check

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April challenge at hardtime100.  
> Challenge #08: View  
> Challenge #176: 8 Hard Years

Sean leans forward, gripping the railing, and stares below.

 _The barbarian horde._

He trails his gaze from person to person, looking for any infraction, any red flag in the making. He has to be ready to move in seconds if needed and yet it’s not lost on him how vulnerable he really is. Even with his gun or baton, the destitute masses could inflict much damage first. He’s not even sure he’d blame them.

Still, up here, in this uniform he feels protected by something greater than rules and regulations or a job description.

 _Pride goeth…_

The smirk falls away.


End file.
